Roller bottles are used in many laboratory and other applications. In general, roller bottles are cylindrical containers structured and arranged to rotate around a long axis when placed on a roller apparatus. This rolling motion increases the surface area available to cells for culture, and continually mixes cells and media in culture. Roller bottles may be used in cell and tissue culture applications for aseptic sampling, tissue and cell culture in media, pilot and process research and development, and sterile filling and transfer of liquid components of tissue and cell culture. In these applications, it is important to work with an aseptic closed system. The aseptic closed system often includes a vessel to hold the cell culture media with direct access to the media by way of a tubing accessory set that passes through the vessel cap. The tubing accessory set can include, for example, dip tubes, tubing, filters, Y connectors and quick connectors. Venting with tubing, which may require filtering may also be needed. Media can be placed or displaced within the vessel by way of pressure such as a vacuum pump, gravity or even a syringe. Each time that a tissue or cell culture container is manipulated manually, for example to remove or replace a lid, screw a lid onto a container or to insert a tube into a container, there is an increased risk of contamination of the culture. Therefore, there is a need for a roller bottle closure apparatus that both supports the maintenance of an aseptic environment and also allows for the motion of a roller bottle while still allowing the bottle to remain connected to accessories such as tubing passing through the vessel cap.